Game of thrones temporada 8
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: La octava temporada de Game of Thrones!


Game of Thrones al igual que Canción de Hielo y Fuego no son de mi propiedad, todos sus derechos son para la cadena de HBO y para su original escritor: George R.R. Martín. Asimismo, para los escritores de HBO David Benioff y D. B. Weiss quien se encargaron de escribirnos esta gran serie durante todas sus temporadas.

Game of Thrones Temporada 8: El invierno ya está aquí.

Capítulo 1: Vientos de Invierno.

* * *

_**Winterfell…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La luz de la mañana apenas se podía notar en las grandes tierras norteñas, no era secreto para ningún habitante que el clima había cambiado desde lo sucedido con el muro hace tan solo dos días atrás. Vivir en Winterfell significaba vivir en condiciones muy duras; con un clima bastante frío y rondando el punto de congelación durante las noches, la escasez de comida que día a día empeoraba desde el día en que Cersei Lannister tomó el control absoluto de los siete reinos y que puso en sentencia la vida de millones en Westeros cuando desapareció del mapa a la Casa Tyrell, apoderándose por completo de High Garden. La balanza de los Dioses ahora parecía estar de parte del Dios de la Muerte, cuando llegó a noticias de todos que el mítico Rey de la Noche había destruido el gran muro de hielo con un dragón que le había matado a la madre de dragones; dejando paso a su horda de muertos y caminantes blancos, ellos marchaban a Winterfell… Y la Reina Usurpadora; hija del Rey loco, Madre de Dragones y "Rompedora de cadenas" también.

El miedo y la desconfianza se mostraban en la cara de cada uno de los habitantes en el norte, mientras observaban con impotencia como sus amadas calles y tierras eran pisoteadas por extranjeros; aquellos "Guerreros" que llamaban sus líderes, provenientes de una tierra desconocida y ajena a todos ellos. ¡Eran cientos de ellos! Venían marchando en fila desde el horizonte, una fila que parecía no tener fin.

-Mamá, ¿Estos hombres nos protegerán? –fue la única voz que se escuchó después de un largo rato de silencio; de una pequeña niña en los brazos de su madre, al presenciar tal espectáculo jamás visto.

-Sí cariño… Guarda silencio. –le respondió ella con temor, al observar como aparecían entre las filas varios hombres gigantes, con expresiones de odio y apariencia de salvajes, montando aquellos grandes caballos blancos.

Pese a que el miedo era lo que dominaba a los norteños, algunos confiaban en la decisión tomada por su rey, mientras que otros consideraban dejar sus pertenencias y viajar lo más al sur posible; a riesgo de entrar en territorio de la reina Lannister. Por su parte, Sansa Stark llevaba ratos observando a su gente desde lo más alto en los muros; quería mantenerse ajena a todo tipo de comentarios del pueblo, la decisión había sido de su hermano y si él creía que era lo mejor… Quizás estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

_**Varys & Tyrion**_

* * *

-Te he visto muy callado desde que tocamos estas tierras… ¿Ocurre algo? –Le preguntó el maestro de susurros: Varys, a su pequeño amigo Lannister, el cual lo tenía al lado mientras iban transportados en un carruaje real.

-Ciertamente, el frío y los enanos no hacen una buena combinación. –le respondió al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus manos para tratar de darse algo de calor. –Ya había olvidado lo frío que era este lugar… Extraño mi abrigo de piel gruesa. –

El maestro de susurros dio una pequeña sonrisa para cambiar a una más seria. –Francamente, la situación se agrava más de lo que imaginábamos. –

-¿Por qué lo dices?... Tú no tienes verga. –Le comentó el pequeño dándole rápidas miradas a su parte noble.

-Me alegra que todavía conserves un poco del buen humor, eso ayuda a calentar el cuerpo. Pero a lo que me refería es al hecho de que no hayas notado el clima. –

-Si noto el clima, lo hago siempre. –alzó su mirada por la ventana y agregó. –Ahorita por ejemplo, está un hermoso color blanco, me recuerda como me dejaban los mejores burdeles a los que fui.

-Desde que dejamos Dragonstone; durante el camino, recibí varios informes de parte de mis pequeñas aves los cuales citaban que, había comenzado a nevar ligeramente en varias partes de Westeros, incluyendo Kingslanding. –le comentó el maestro Varys a un no tan interesado Tyrion.

-Supongo que eso tiene que ver con los caminantes blancos, ¿no? Si no fuera así entonces no tendría mucho sentido la famosa frase de la Casa Stark… Tomando en cuenta que siempre viven en invierno. –

-Supone bien. En Westeros no hay registro alguno en los cuales se haya presenciado nieve "ligera" en tierras sureñas; si no mal recuerdo, es la primera vez que cae un poco de esa "nieve ligera" en King's landing. –

-Creo saber a lo que te refieres… -pausó para dar un estornudo no tan pequeño. –No creas que soy un tonto; al menos no mucho, yo también lo he percibido. Aún no sé si es completamente una idea mía… O nuestra, pero cada día parece que la cantidad de nieve que cae es mayor. Asumo que es debido a que nos acercamos más al norte.

-Supone mal. Me adelanté a su pequeña percepción mucho antes y me di la tarea de informarme bien, les pregunté a mis aves si notaban algún cambio con respecto a la nieve. –

-¿Y? –

-Al principio; los más cercanos al norte, me informaron que la nieve ligera aumentó su cantidad de caída al día siguiente, sin embargo mis aves más sureñas no notaron ningún cambio… Hasta el día siguiente. Hoy en la mañana me llegaron varios mensajes, los cuales todos informaban que la cantidad era la misma. –

-Eso quiere decir que… -

-No importa que tan alejado estés hacia el sur, al final lo mismo vendrá por todos. Y eso es malo, me temo que si no detenemos cuanto antes esta amenaza… Posiblemente toda Westeros sea Winterfell por siempre. –concluyó el maestro Varys.

-Habrá que buscarse un abrigo más grande… -bromeó el Enano, para proseguir. –Si lo que dices es cierto, mi hermana terminará pasando a ser una diminuta amenaza al lado de todo esto. –

-No necesariamente; como estamos ahora, nuestra crisis se agrava con cada día que pasa y no específicamente por la amenaza en el norte. –

-Si no consigo un buen burdel que me caliente durante estos días, entonces sí tendremos mayores crisis por cuales preocuparnos. –

-Concéntrese… No estoy jugando sobre esta situación. –puntualizó Varys aumentando su tono de voz y mostrándose molesto.

-Yo tampoco. Pero tenemos una oleada de muertos acercándose y nosotros dirigiéndonos hacia ellos. ¿Qué puede ser peor? –

-La relación futura de nuestra actual reina. –aclaró.

Tyrion volteó hacia la parte trasera de su carruaje, observando por la ventana como a lo lejos se veía el carruaje que transportaba a su reina, para nuevamente regresar a su posición. –No quiero discutir por el momento ese tema, ya de por sí tengo las bolas pequeñas y eso me preocupa… Este abrigo no me cubre lo suficiente; la primera vez que vine aquí, vine con uno bastante acogedor… Lo suficiente como para que orinaras desde lo más alto del muro y aún lo mantuvieras largo. –

-Pareciera que quieres evitar el tema. –

-Con tanto frío, lo menos que quiero es pensar a futuro… Asumiendo que aún tengamos futuro y no pasemos a manos de los muertos. –

-Estoy seguro que al Rey de la Noche le gustaría tenerte como su mano. –

-Si vivir como un muerto para siempre me permitirá ir a buenos burdeles… Quizás no suene tan mal después de todo… -

-Me parece que su visión acerca de la vida como muerto está un poco desviada. –

El pequeño Lannister le reprochó el comentario con una mirada mientras dirigía otra vez su vista hacia el carruaje real que les seguía en fila a una distancia considerable.

* * *

_**Daenerys & Jon**_

* * *

-Así que este es el norte. –comentó la reina y madre de Dragones tras observar por su ventana gran parte de las tierras.

El rey del norte; quien se encontraba sentado justo a su lado dentro del carruaje, le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió. –Esto es Wintefell; el norte es a donde fuiste a rescatarnos, nosotros llamamos a ese lugar: Las tierras más allá del muro. –aclaró Jon.

-Jamás había visto nieve, ni tampoco presenciado tanto frío. –comentó en un tono bajo para proseguir. –Tengo tanto por ver y por saber… ¿Ha sido muy dura sus vidas con tal clima? –

-No mucho… Al menos el clima siempre ha sido lo de menos, nuestra gente se ha acostumbrado a estas condiciones durante años. Lo que más nos ha afectado han sido las guerras; guerras por comida o por tierras, nos han costado la vida de muchos hombres, niños y ancianos. –

-Una vez me contaste sobre los Bolton, ¿Fue la guerra más difícil para ti hasta el momento? –

-Ramsay Bolton fue un desgraciado maldito, mató a mi hermano y a muchos de nuestra gente. Los torturó y los llevó hacía la locura, el propio Theon fue testigo de su enfermiza locura… Pero no fue la única guerra que tuve, ni tampoco será la última. –

Daenerys suspiró y le dio una leve sonrisa; con un pequeño esfuerzo de su parte, llevó su mano hacia la suya para estrecharle y darle su apoyo. –Esta vez tendrás mi ayuda en esta guerra que librarás. –

Jon la miró por unos segundos fijamente, para luego sonreírle y responderle a su gesto. –Gracias… Dany… -su mirada se mantuvo en ella y por reacción se dejó llevar por sus deseos, yendo hacia sus labios y poder disfrutar la delicia de ellos… Sin embargo, Daenerys simplemente volteó su mirada y le interrumpió su apreciado momento. Jon por su parte se mostró algo confuso en su rostro.

-Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué quieren exactamente los caminantes blancos? –

-No lo sé… Nadie sabe realmente qué quieren… O si buscan algo, lo único que sabemos es que son la muerte misma, matan a todos en el sitio que llegan y una vez arrasados, los que murieron se levantan y se unen a sus tropas. –

-Y si estaban tan alejados de Winterfell y de las personas. ¿Por qué es que hay tantos? –

-Los caminantes existen desde hace millones de años, ellos no mueren y se acumulan por generaciones. El muro se construyó para mantenerlos encerrados en el norte pero con el paso de los años la gente fue olvidando su existencia y pasaron a ser un cuento. Con el tiempo el muro tomó otro uso y fue para expulsar a los salvajes de las tierras sureñas, todo aquel salvaje fue enviado a pasar su vida del otro lado del muro… Aunque la guardia nocturna se creó para vigilar a los caminantes, la ausencia de ellos llevó a la guardia custodiar el muro de los salvajes. –

-Estás muy informado, quizás Tyrion no sea el único inteligente de por aquí. –Bromeó.

Jon dio una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su reina, para agregar. –Con el debido respeto; Dany, no soy inteligente. Todo eso lo sé por Sam; posiblemente mi único mejor amigo, y lo demás por experiencia propia… -

-¿No eres de muchos amigos, verdad? –

-No… Bueno, aparte de Sam…. También considero a Tormund y a Tyrion muy buenos amigos, Tormund a pesar de que lo conocí siendo un salvaje y yo un guardia nocturno, ha sido el más fiel que he tenido; después de Sir Davos… Y Tyrion, lo conoces… Es un buen hombre, no hay casi gente como él. –

-Sí… Muy especial… Aún así no gobiernas solo con ser un "Buen hombre" –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-A nada… Mejor vayamos preparándonos que pronto conoceré a tu familia. –

Jon no pudo evitar pasar por alto el comentario de su reina, trató de continuar la conversación pero se percató de que ya era momento de bajar y saludar a su gente.

-No te agobies si pareciera que no le agradas a mi pueblo, no te conocen y su experiencia con gente extranjera nunca sido el mejor. –

-Que no se te olvide que también es mi pueblo. –le respondió en seco mientras se bajaba del carruaje.

Este se quedó unos segundos en el sitio, meditando un poco acerca de lo que pudiera desatarse. Aún así confiaba que era la única opción que tenían todos, era esa o morir.

Los norteños al visualizar a la reina Targaryen no se inmutaron, seguían con el mismo escepticismo y temor en sus miradas, pero al ver bajar al Rey del Norte del otro lado del carruaje real, les hizo recuperar ligeramente su tranquilidad. Jon decidió utilizar esto como apoyo para llamar a la calma, se adelantó al paso de Daenerys y con una fuerte voz les saludó a su gente. –Pueblo de Winterfell, les he traído este día la ayuda que todos necesitábamos; un gran ejército a manos de una gran reina, Daenerys Targaryen. Quien decidió ayudarnos y librarnos de la amenaza de los caminantes blancos de una vez y para siempre. –

Aún ante tales palabras, no logró captar la total calma que él esperaba por parte de su pueblo. Sin embargo… Unos estruendosos rugidos hicieron a todos estremecerse, ¡Jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado algo parecido! Los norteños; confundidos, aterrados y temerosos, buscaban con sus miradas el origen de tales sonidos. Con sus rostros levantados hacia el cielo pudieron contemplar lo que solo en cuentos había leído… Dos grandes sombras cubrieron sus cabezas, techos y tierras, por primera y única vez en sus vidas observaron con sus propios ojos la magnificencia de dos grandes y poderosos dragones que surcaban en picada desde el cielo.

Sansa; que aún se encontraba en su sitio, no pudo creer lo que veía. ¡¿Quién podría imaginar tal cosa?! Nunca en su vida creyó poder ver a un dragón vivo de nuevo.

Drogon y Rhaegal dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la fortaleza de Winterfell, para finalmente descender y descansar en cada una de las pilas del castillo.

Como era ya de su costumbre, Missandei apareció detrás de su reina para pararse a su lado; junto con Tyrion, el cual se aproximó a su reina lo antes posible. –Pueblo de Winterfell, están en presencia de Daenerys de la tormenta de la Casa Targaryen; primera de su nombre, la que no arde. Reina de los Ándalos y los primeros hombres. Khaleesi del gran mar de hierba, rompedora de cadenas, madre de dragones y legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos… Ella después de prepararse para reclamar lo que es suyo, ha decidido ayudar a esta noble tierra en su lucha contra las amenazas que enfrentarían si su ayuda. –

Tyrion pudo observar el notorio descontento de la mayoría de los norteños ante la presentación de Missandei, por lo cual se apresuró a agregar. –El día de hoy nuestra Reina les trajo a todo su ejército y a sus hijos para defenderlos de los caminantes blancos, les prometo a nombre de ella que no tienen nada de que temer. –

Justo al terminar Tyrion de hablar, se pudieron escuchar varios murmullos y comentarios de parte de los norteños, uno de ellos gritó entre la multitud. -¿¡Eres Tyrion Lannister!? ¡El hermano de la reina Cersei! –

-¡Es un Lannister! –

-¿¡Un Lannister y la hija del rey loco en Winterfell!? –

-¡Regresate con tu familia! –

La muchedumbre comenzaba a hacerse notar en el pueblo, Jon notó rápidamente como algunos Dothraki empezaban a perder la paciencia y mostraban gestos de mala fe; sin más tiempo que perder, se acercó también a donde se encontraba el trío y comentó. –¡Gente de Winterfell, por favor! Tyrion Lannister no tiene nada que ver con su hermana Cersei; lo único que los une es su sangre y su apellido, ¡Pero no tienen mayor relación! No ofendan a la mano de la Reina Daenerys, él desertó de su familia para poder reparar todo el mal que han hecho. ¡Eso es digno de admirar! Viajó grandes distancia en busca de nuestra legítima reina, lo hizo por ustedes… Por el bien de Westeros, por el bien de todos. Y hoy están aquí; juntos, tanto Daenerys Targaryen como Tyrion Lannister, quieren ver un mundo mejor y para que ese mundo exista, debe haber un pueblo mejor. Si Tyrion cometió errores en el pasado, todos los cometemos… Pero se lo juro; yo, el Rey en el Norte… Confío en Tyrion Lannister porque lo conozco bien, mi hermana Sansa Stark también lo conoce, ambos sabemos que es un buen hombre. –concluyó.

Tras las palabras del Rey del Norte, los norteños se apaciguaron un poco y apenados por sus comentarios, bajaron sus cabezas en señal de arrepentimiento. Tyrion le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo y este le respondió con una sonrisa.

Daenerys; quien se había mantenido en silencio, habló. –Winterfell… Hoy les prometo que los protegeré. Seguramente han escuchado muchas cosas de mí, que vine a quemarlos vivos a todos, que vine a romper sus casas y destruir sus familias… Seguramente eso lo han escuchado de Cersei Lannister o sus allegados, pero esa es Cersei Lannister y sus allegados, yo por el contrario, vengo de un sitio hostil, un sitio en el cual tuve que esforzarme por mí misma y valerme de mis dones y habilidades para sobrevivir. En el camino hice amigos, amigos que hoy están aquí a mi lado para luchar junto a mí, por ustedes. No solamente lucharemos en contra de la muerte, también lucharemos en contra de Cersei Lannister y en contra de quién se atreva a amenazar la paz de la gente noble en el norte o en cualquier sitio de Westeros… Yo les prometo hoy que, mientras siga respirando… ¡Liberaré de la opresión y la tiranía a todo aquel que busca libertad y justicia! –Tras finalizar su discurso, instintivamente Drogon desde lo alto de su posición dio un estruendoso rugido; el cual hizo a todos estremecerse, cuestionar y reflexionar sobre sus creencias y opiniones.

* * *

_**King's Landing…**_

* * *

La mañana se presenció cómo un día más en la capital de los siete reinos; que al igual que un día ordinario, los habitantes proseguían con sus constantes hábitos. La mayoría ignoraba la verdadera razón por la cual la reina usurpadora había marchado junto con sus dragones y sus tropas hacia el norte, corría un rumor que el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark iba a casarse con ella; y por ende, ésta había movilizado todo su pelotón hacia allá. Para después atacar salvajemente la capital con las fuerzas del norte. Los habitantes temían tanto por sus vidas como por sus tierras desde el día en que supieron que la hija del rey loco había arribado a Westeros, junto a tres dragones adultos y una horda de guerreros salvajes con ella. La primera tranquilidad para algunos vino cuando se corrió la supuesta noticia de que uno de sus dragones había muerto en combate a manos del ejército Lannister; o eso hacía creer la reina Cersei, muchos se creyeron esta noticia al ver la enorme ballesta fabricada por la mano real: Qyburn. Sin embargo había una minoría que no se creía tal cuento, puesto que habían rumores de un extraño ser que traía de vuelta a la vida a los que han muerto y que poseía una enorme horda de muertos: Conocidos como los Caminantes blancos, había matado al dragón. Existían pueblerinos, comerciantes, herreros y trabajadores que conocían muy bien los cuentos y leyendas de estas criaturas; pero solo lo sabían por libros y fantasías, jamás hubieran podido imaginar tal cosa. Muy pocos creían que era verdad, pero la extraña nieve que comenzó a caer hace tan solo un par de días atrás, sembraba terror e inquietud en los rostros de los creyentes.

* * *

_**Cersei & Qyburn**_

* * *

-No ha dejado de nevar desde hace dos días. -comentó la reina Cersei mientras observaba caer la nieve desde su ventana, en lo alto de la torre del castillo.

Qyburn; el cual traía consigo varias encargadas de las prendas y accesorios personales de la reina, le respondió. -Es extraño sí… No ha habido registro alguno en la historia de Westeros que mencionace tal evento. Nunca antes había nevado tan al sur. -

-¿Crees que todo esto tenga que ver con la amenaza en el norte? -

-No sabría decirle con exactitud mi lady; desde que estuve en la Citadel, jamás se mencionaba nada con respecto a caminantes blancos… Ni nieve tan al sur de Winterfell… Esperemos que todo esto sea solo una gran coincidencia y no pase a mayores; si tenemos suerte, nuestros enemigos se matarán unos con otros y nosotros solo nos encargaremos de lo que quede. -

La pelirroja dio una sonrisa ante tal espectáculo que imaginó. -Ojalá y solo queden vivos esa puta extrajera, el perro bastardo y mi querido hermanito… Para así tener el placer de ver como Ser Gregor los tortura hasta que pierdan la razón; créeme Qyburn, lo más piadoso para ellos será una muerte rápida. -

-Así será mi lady, les traje éstas costureras para que midieran sus tallas y les recomienda qué tipo de color y atuendo querrá para su vestimenta… Cada día hace más frío y por lo que he notado la nieve aumentó su cantidad de descenso desde que empezó a caer; no espero que esto dure mucho, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. -

-Bien… ¿No has tenido más noticias de importancia? -

-Hasta el momento no… Lo único que sabíamos era que uno de los dragones de la usurpadora había sido muerto en combate a manos de los caminantes blancos… Como usted pidió, ordené guardar la noticia de todo esto y que se les castigaría severamente a todo aquel que osara contar algo. Ser Gregor se encargó de callar a varios cantores durante estos días. -

-Excelente, supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Sí todo sale bien, nadie sabrá qué está pasando fuera de estos muros. -

-Me temo mi lady… Que la noticia no ha podido ocultarse por mucho. -

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Se han esparcido varios rumores en los cuales hablan que existe una amenaza preocupante en el norte, amenaza la cual acabó con la vida de uno de los dragones de la reina usurpadora… Como si fuera poco, varios habitantes conocen las historias de los caminantes blancos y se han encargado de asustar a sus amigos y familiares por toda la capital… -

-¿¡Pero cómo es posible que se les hayan escapado esos rumores!? -Cersei en su arranque de ira, rápidamente se percató de que no estaban solos; ya que sus estilistas habían estado presentes todo el rato. -¡Ustedes! Ni crean que contarán todo esto a sus "amigos" y "familiares" -

-No-no-no… su alteza… nosotras nunca divulgamos nada de lo que ocurre en el castillo. -dijo una de ellas tratando de calmar a su reina; naturalmente, el miedo que Cersei les generaba era muy grande y apenas podían permanecer en pie y si quiera hablar sin tartamudear.

-Descuiden, me encargaré de que siga siendo un rumor… ¡Ser Gregor! -la reina llamó a su apreciado caballero, el cual entró de una vez a la sala. -Ser Gregor, encárguese de callar a estas señoritas… Para siempre. -

Ambas empleadas miraron con terror y horror a su reina, pidiendo misericordia con desesperación. Sus súplicas y disculpas por escuchar cosas que no les eran permitidas; fueron ignoradas y de un rápido movimiento, la montaña estampó las caras de las dos jóvenes contra la pared, destruyendo sus cráneos y esparciendo sus ojos, cerebros y coágulos de sangre por el suelo.

-Vaya, parece que necesitaremos a los encargados de limpieza por aquí arriba. -

-Sí… En el pasado Ser Gregor, recuerde que en mi habitación, utilizará la ventana para arrojar desperdicios. –

La montaña solo se limitó a observar fijamente a su reina. Qyburn se acercó a ella y le comentó. –Hoy deberíamos tener más noticias con respecto a lo sucedido en el norte, tengo un encargado el cual nos brindará toda la información necesaria. Y hablando de noticias, pronto debería de arribar en nuestras costas Euron Greyjoy con la compañía dorada. –

-Eso es magnífico… Aunque se han tardado mucho, debieron llegar el mismo día en que zarpó. –

-Temo que es un logro ya la velocidad en que se han movilizado majestad, Westeros y las tierras de Essos tienen una gran distancia por recorrer, el mar angosto no es tan angosto como su nombre lo aclama. Pero me di la tarea de que la compañía dorada esperara ya lista cerca de las costas de Pentos; siendo la segunda ciudad más cercana de Essos a Westeros. –

-Espero que su lentitud también se deba al peso de los elefantes… ¿Sabes si traen mis elefantes? –

-No he poseído mayor información al respecto, lo único que sé es que deben llegar hoy… Yo calculo que ya para la tarde estarán desembarcando en King's Landing. –

-Bien… Sabes que odio esperar… Y más cuando se tratan de sorpresas. –

* * *

_**Dragonstone…**_

En la fortaleza de Dragonstone la soledad reinaba nuevamente; ahora que todo el ejército de inmaculados, Dothraki y seguidores de la reina; junto a sus dragones, se habían movilizado completamente a tierras norteñas, solo un pequeño grupo de inmaculados se había quedado vigilando y protegiendo el castillo. Theon Greyjoy; junto a su pequeño grupo de hombres, estaban planeando los últimos detalles dentro de la fortaleza, para zarpar en busca de su hermana cuando de repente uno de los inmaculados entró a la sala y les llamó. Ellos no conocían la lengua de estos, sin embargo su manera de señalar fue suficiente para seguirlo y ver lo que ocurría.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda es eso…!? –preguntó un marino Greyjoy al visualizar con temor y sorpresa lo que veía desde lo alto del sitio.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos mientras contemplaban desde la altura de la fortaleza como a lo lejos en el mar surcaban cientos de barcos en formación, los primeros llevaban velas negras con la insignia de las Islas de Hierro, mientras la mayoría llevaban velas color dorado.

-Se dirigen a King's Landing. –respondió Theon sin apartar la vista.

-Son muchos, ¿Por qué carajos van a la capital? –

-No creo que sean comerciantes. –comentó otro Greyjoy.

Theon hizo un gesto de rabia y dedujo un poco lo que veía. –Debe ser la compañía dorada… He escuchado de su inigualable ejército. –

-¿La compañía dorada? ¿Y qué mierda están haciendo aquí? Se supone que deben estar en Essos. –

-¿Estás seguro Theon? Tal vez sean nuevas barcazas de los Lannister. –dijo un compañero de Theon tratando también de buscar una respuesta.

-No… -negó Theon para proseguir. –Miren bien a los barcos dorados más grandes. –

Todos trataron de mejorar más la vista y poder distinguir aquellos bultos gigantescos que se podía apreciar a lo lejos. –Son… ¿Elefantes? –preguntó uno.

-Elefantes de guerra… La compañía dorada es famosa por poseer grandes cantidades de ellos, los han usado desde siempre en todas sus guerras… -pausó Theon para agregar. –Envíen un cuervo a Winterfell, Daenerys y Jon tienen que saber esto. –

-Sí… ¿Y nosotros qué haremos? –

-Iremos hacia ellos. ¡Preparen la barcaza! –

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Nos harán mierda! –

-No, Euron debe tener a Yara prisionera en alguno de sus barcos… Aprovecharemos los hombres de la compañía dorada para infiltrarnos dentro… Zarparemos ya. –

-¿Estás pendejo? Euron nos reconocerá… ¡Te reconocerá! –

-No, la mayoría de ellos llevan yelmo todo el tiempo. –

-¡Es un suicidio! ¿Y si Yara está muerta? Capaz ya la mató la reina. –

-Conozco bien a Euron, no dejará que nadie la toque salvo él. La quiere viva porque sabe que iré por ella. –

-Es un jodido plan… Es una jodida idea… Pero creo que después de todo estamos jodidos todos. ¡Vamos por ella! –dicho y hecho, se prepararon para zarpar de inmediato hacia los barcos enemigos.

* * *

_**Winterfell…**_

La Casa Stark tuvo el honor de auspiciar lo que probablemente fuese la mayor reunión de toda su historia debido a todos los hechos presentes. Jon; quién fue el encargado de enviarle un cuervo a su hermana informándole que iría la reina de dragones hasta allá, propuso reunir a todas las casas aliadas del norte en Winterfell, junto a su pueblo y todos los representantes de la casa Stark. En memoria de Ned; todos aceptaron sin objeción, aún sabiendo que era la propia hija del rey loco quién iría a sus casas. Los norteños se habían agrupado en los alrededores del castillo, en el centro estaban los lord's y señores de las casas aliadas; junto con Sansa Stark, la cual esperaba sentada en una de las grandes mesas que habían colocado en el salón. Ella al ver como se les acercaban sus huéspedes, trató de mostrar una sonrisa natural… Sin embargo el incómodo momento no le dejaba; solo su hermano Jon podía elaborar tales buenas ideas, traer a la hija del rey quién quemó vivo a su abuelo y que posteriormente casi ocasionaba la muerte de millones, no era lo más sensato del mundo. Su tranquilidad se mostró levemente al ver a un rostro conocido que hace mucho tiempo no veía… No pudo resistir darle una pequeña sonrisa a Lord Tyrion, el cual le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña inclinación.

-Mi reina, para mí es un enorme placer presentarle a mi hermana Sansa Stark: lady y señora de Winterfell. -le anunció Jon Snow, quién ayudaba a su reina a subir los pequeños escalones del salón.

-Lady Sansa, es un honor conocerla. -musitó Daenerys con una ligera sonrisa.

Sansa por su parte le devolvió el gesto con una forzada sonrisa, para darle la bienvenida. -Le doy la bienvenida a Winterfell, majestad. El honor es mío poder al fin conocer a la mujer que tanto ha hablado mi hermano, ojalá y su estadía aquí sea grata. -

-No creo que venir a enfrentar una guerra sea algo grato. Sin embargo doy mi palabra que un vez termine esta guerra, celebraremos para poder librar otra más. -

-Estoy segura de que sí… Majestad. Pero mientras tanto, Winterfell es suyo… Por favor, tome asiento. -le comentó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, sin siquiera apartarle la mirada a su hermano.

Daenerys asintió ante tal gesto y sin titubear tomó el asiento más grande y se sentó en el.

Los norteños la miraban duramente y con escepticismo, ella evidentemente podía notar el duro comportamiento de ellos, así que instintivamente llamó a su mano para que abriera paso a un ambiente más intuitivo. Él aceptó y de inmediato se acercó y comentó. -La reina está muy agradecida por aceptarla aquí en Winterfell, ahorita mismo no desperdiciaremos el tiempo y nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato en elaborar armamentos para la gran guerra que se aproxima. De donde venimos; en Dragonstone, poseíamos una gran mina de Vidriagon o cristal de dragón que como nos dijo Jon Snow; el rey en el norte, este material mata a los caminantes blancos. La reina me pidió dar estrictas órdenes de traer gran cantidad de cargamentos de este material con nosotros, lo podrán apreciar allá afuera… Tuve la oportunidad gracias a Ser Davos aquí presente, de conocer al joven Gendry Baratheon; hijo Bastardo del rey Robert. Él es un excelente armero y experto en la fabricación de todo tipo de herraduras, nos proporcionará a todos aquí presentes equipos fabricados a partir del Vidriagon; armas, armaduras e incluso he estado discutiendo con el rey Jon, sobre la posibilidad de crear trampas y estructuras defensivas con este material… Para mayor seguridad con ustedes.

El caballero de Cebollas aprovechó el momento de pausa de Lord Tyrion para comentar. -Si me permiten agregar, conozco muy a Gendry y tal como dijo Lord Tyrion, es un magnífico maestro herrero. Puede enseñar a todo aquí presente a elaborar cualquier tipo de arma y armadura que desee. -

Los norteños aún escépticos, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Los lord's de las casas aliadas igual, en especial el Lord de la casa Glover. Este se levantó de su asiento y respaldó. -Bueno mis lores y mis ladys, hoy estamos reunidos aquí con el fin de apoyar la decisión tomada por Jon snow, aquel lobo blanco que decidimos nombrar nuestro Rey. Con el debido respeto a la reina Daenerys Targaryen y a su gente, nosotros hemos sido gobernados casi independientemente desde hace mucho tiempo, Ned Stark fue un gran hombre de honor y sabiduría; nunca nadie aquí cuestionó su decisión y respuesta, aunque nunca fue un rey, su presencia y respeto eran tan elevados que la mayoría de nosotros lo considerábamos aún hoy en día como uno. Tras su muerte a manos de la tiranía de la reina Cersei y su endemoniado hijo, el hijo de Ned: Robb Stark, se levantó en contra de la injusticia y como una voz que le dice no a la noche trató de vengar la muerte de su padre, toda Winterfell le dió su apoyo y fue tanto ese apoyo, que lo nombramos Rey en el norte. Un rey que no busca gobernar a otros reinos, ni busca mantener la unión de los reinos, es un rey que lucha por nosotros y para nosotros; su gente en Winterfell, así como lo hizo Jon Snow… Desde siempre, luchó siempre por nosotros y para nosotros, aún cuando todo estaba perdido… Es por ello que lo hemos nombrado Rey; nuestro Rey, y estoy seguro que mientras todos sigamos en el norte, el único rey que tendremos será Jon Snow… Nuestro lobo blanco. -

Las palabras del Lord hicieron retumbar más los comentarios y susurros de los norteños. Esto hizo desatar que incluso la propia gente de Daenerys comenzara a murmurar desde sus lugares, ella se incomodó enormemente ante esto y buscó calmarse con rápidas respiraciones. Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Missandei y Jon Snow se percataron de esto inmediatamente y trataron de guardar la calma, hasta que Lady Mormont se proclamó.

-Guarden silencio. ¡Todos! Todo lo que ha dicho Lord Glover es cierto, no hay razón para ocultarnos ni mostrar falsos testimonios. Alteza Daenerys, su presencia en Westeros ha desatado mucho de qué hablar; en especial con la presencia de dos dragones adultos, algo que solo en textos podíamos imaginar. Tenemos miedo, eso no es para dudar. Pero tenemos miedo porque el norte ha sido el pueblo más golpeado de todos, hemos enfrentado duras pruebas pero no somos cobardes. Nuestra gente es valiente, acepta tener miedo pero lo enfrenta… Todos aquí presente nos mostramos dudosos ante su llegada a Winterfell, pero la aceptamos al final… La aceptamos por nuestro Rey. Enojese o tómelo como una falta de respeto hacia su persona si lo desea, pero no es así. Nosotros nos volvimos una tierra independiente cuando Cersei Lannister se atrevió a quitarle la vida a Ned Stark… Y mientras ella sea la que esté sentada en el trono, seguiremos siendo independiente y solo seguiremos a nuestro Rey; el rey en el norte. -

Las palabras de Lady Mormont echaron más leña al fuego, desatando un revuelto de comentarios y opiniones en toda la sala. Los allegados a la reina no sabían que decir o hacer, mientras ésta ya estaba más que cansada de los reproches y malas miradas por parte de los norteños; así que dio un fuerte suspiro, se levantó de su silla y se retiró del lugar. Dejando a todos con temor y confusión. Jon Snow intentó seguirla, pero fue detenido por Sir Jorah, el cual le comentó que era mejor dejarle un respiro a solas.

Jon asintió a esto y tras mirar brevemente a Tyrion, este le musitó que siguiera liderando a su pueblo mientras trataban de resolver un poco la situación política allí. Jorah por su parte se acercó al enano.

-Parece que las cosas no han marchado bien. -

-No, parece que no Mormont… Aunque ya era de esperar algo así, los norteños tienen sus razones para no confiar en ella y mucho menos en extranjeros… Mirame a mí, cuando la conocí casi estuve a punto de morir varias veces, supongo que ellos no querrán experimentar algo similar. -

-Aún me lamento por el cruel trato que te hice desde entonces. -

-Ah, descuida… Uno se acostumbra a ciertos tratos… Veo que tienes una familiar bastante espontánea. Seguramente ella lideraría toda una nación sin problema alguno… Considerando su temprana edad. -

-Así parece… No he tenido interacción con ningún miembro de mi familia desde hace mucho… Tanto que ni recuerdo si quiera si tuve alguno alguna vez… Y mucho menos con Lyanna. -

-Seguramente no. ¿Cuántos años es que tiene? Deberías ir y tratar de socializar un poco con la única familia que te queda. Después de todo, no sabemos si continuaremos con vida después de lo que se avecina. -

-Me preocupa Khaleesi, ha recibido tan malos tratos desde que llegó a su tierra natal, que ya ni sé si es verdad sea lo correcto que viniera hasta acá. -

-Al final la casa es donde tú estés, no necesariamente será donde tenías antes tu casa… No sé si me entiendas, pero dejemos que el fuego se calme un poco, trataré de hablar con ella en cuanto pueda. -

-Suerte en ello. -

* * *

_**Bran & Sam**_

* * *

-¿Me mandaste a llamar, Bran? -preguntó Samwell Tarly después de entrar al despacho de Bran, el cual se encontraba mirando por su ventana.

-Así es. Lamento si te hice perder la reunión con la reina Daenerys. -

-Tranquilo, igualmente ya vi lo que más quería ver… ¿¡Es sorprendente verdad!? -le preguntó eufórico Sam al acercarse al lado de Bran y mirar por su ventana a los dos grandes dragones que yacian recostados en las murallas a lo lejos.

-Lo normal. -respondió para dar una pequeña pausa y proseguir. -Te llamé ya que necesito hayar una respuesta. -

-¿Una… una respuesta? ¿So… sobre qué? -

-Has oído… ¿Sobre Azor Ahai? -

-¿Azor Ahai?... -le repitió Sam y Bran asintió. -Buee… Creo que sí… Sí, Azor Ahai, estaba escrito en uno de los libros del archimaestro. -

-¿Tiene algo de especial? -

-¿Especial? -

-He mirado mucho el pasado. Durante una travesía pude interactuar con alguien llamado Azor Ahai. -

-Eso… Eso es imposible Bran, Azor Ahai no era una persona. -

-¿Ah no? -

-No, Azor Ahai es la reencarnación del hijo del señor de la luz. Según los manuscritos, él será el guerrero prometido el cual luchará contra el rey nocturno. Sin embargo es solo una leyenda, no han habido informes ni nada que nos lleve a creer en él. -

-Y si te dijera, ¿Que Azor Ahai es Jon Snow? -

-¿Co… cómo? -

-Aún no puedo confirmarlo con certeza, por ello he decidido llamarte. Me ayudarás decifrando esto. -

-Pe… Pero no entiendo, ¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Por qué dices que es Jon? ¿No descubrimos hace unos días que él es el legítimo heredero al trono por ser el hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen? -

-Sí. Y por ello mismo puede ser Azor Ahai. -

-Si...sigo sin entender. -

-Eres el único que conoce los manuscritos, busca en ellos e infórmate. Cuando tengas respuestas, ven a verme. Seguiré observando. -

-¿Ob… observando? -

-Así es; pronto llegará un buen amigo, por ello te dejaré el trabajo a ti. Date prisa no tenemos tiempo, el Rey nocturno se aproxima. -

* * *

_**Jon & Arya**_

* * *

Mientras el día transcurría, Jon se tuvo que encargar de tranquilizar a la gente del norte. Primero fue difícil ya que se rehusaban a seguir órdenes que no fueran suyas, en un momento Jon había insistido en que él nunca quiso ser rey, sin embargo su pueblo había depositado toda su confianza en él en memoria de Ned Stark y eso era algo que lo agobiaba por dentro. Su padre; junto a su familia, fue lo más importante para él desde siempre y manchar la memoria de él sería algo imperdonable. Pero tampoco podía rehusarse a darle la espalda a su reina Daenerys Targaryen, a la cual le había dado su palabra y lealtad.

Él había aprovechado el momento que tuvo para salir del gran salón e ir a caminar un poco por los alrededores del castillo, lo mínimo que necesitaba era un respiro para dejar de pensar en todos los errores que había cometido. Se acercó lentamente a un pedestal y se recostó a él para respirar profundo y dejarlo salir. -Qué harías tú… Padre. -susurró ligeramente.

-Un lobo nunca debe mostrarse triste… Y menos el líder de la manada. -Una voz retumbó en los oídos del pelinegro, una voz que jamás creyó volver a oír de nuevo.

Jon inmediatamente dirigió su mirada en dirección a dónde provino, allí estaba.

Creyó que jamás la volvería a ver… creyó que había muerto, creyó que él moriría antes de volverla a ver. Un fuerte estremecimiento hizo que instintivamente una lágrima saliera de su ojo… Que al igual que ella; sus ojos la delataron y en unos simples parpadeos, fuertes lágrimas brotaron de ellos. Sin perder el tiempo, ambos corrieron en dirección del otro para recibirse con un fuerte abrazo, el cual Jon apretó con todas sus fuerzas y la levantó para darle varias vueltas.

-¡Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver! -le exclamó Arya soltando el llanto, llanto que desde hace mucho tiempo no había desprendido.

Jon por su parte seguía en estado de shock, dándole constantes vueltas y apretándola aún más sintiéndola y poder comprobar que no era una ilusión. -Lo sé bien… ¡Han pasado muchos años! -

Jon suspiró y tragó todo lo que tenía, para depositarla en el suelo y admirarla mejor. Ambos se quedaron impresionados del uno del otro, era increíble lo distinta que estaba Arya desde la última vez que la vio. ¡Era sorprende! Para Arya, ya era sorprenderte volver a ver a Jon, y más ahora convertido en toda una leyenda en el norte. ¡Era impresionante!

-¡Pero mira cuánto has crecido! -le comentó Jon con una enorme euforia.

Arya no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario y le respondió con un ligero rubor. -¡Tú también! -

-¿En serio? Yo creo que me veo igual que antes. -añadió con un poco de picardía en su rostro.

Ella río ante eso y le respondió con un pequeño golpe en el pecho. -Ahora eres todo un hombre. -

-Y tú toda una mujer. -

Arya agachó un momento la cabeza algo apenada por los comentarios de su hermano, para luego levantarla y preguntarle con una sonrisa. -¿Tuviste muchas aventuras no? De Lord comandante a rey en el norte… Tu nombre ha sonado por todo Westeros. -

Esta vez fue Jon quién sintió algo de pena y lo demostró con una sonrisa y agachando la mirada levemente. -Te sorprenderías todo lo que pasé… Y estoy seguro que tú también tienes mucho qué contar. -

Arya sonrió de nuevo y menió un poco sus pies al recordar todo por lo que pasó en su trayecto hacia Braavos y de regreso a Westeros.

-¿Aún la tienes? -le preguntó Jon con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y como si fuera un relámpago, desenvainó su espada a una velocidad increíble. -Aún la tengo… Nunca me separé de ella. -

El pelinegro nuevamente sonrió y le contestó con el mismo gesto, desenvainando la suya. -Esta es Garra… Perteneció a la casa Mormont, me la obsequiaron durante una de mis acciones como guardia de la noche. -

Arya quedó impresionada ante el tamaño de semejante espada. -¡Increíble!... Y tiene de pomo un lobo blanco… Como tú. -

-Es de quién le pertenece, una buena arma debe tener la escencia de su portador. -comentó para volverla a envainar.

Arya lo imitó y le respondió. -Como lo es Aguja conmigo. -

Jon río y le ofreció la mano para que le acompañara a sentarse en la nieve, Arya aceptó y ambos tomaron asiento en el frío suelo.

-Habia olvidado lo frío que solía ser este lugar. -le comentó ella.

-Eso no es cierto, tú creciste en verano, no había tanto frío como ahora. -

-Aún así pertenezco al norte, al igual que tú estamos acostumbrados a este clima… Después de todos somos unos lobos, ¿No? Gran lobo blanco… -

-Bueno… Yo más que nadie si debo hablar mucho sobre el frío, he vivido bastantes cosas contra el. -

-Me gustaría escucharlas. -le susurró Arya mientras se acomodaba más hacia él. Jon la miró con gran calidez y también se acomodó para contarle mejor lo que había pasado durante su vida… Quizás haya sido lo único bueno que le pasó en ese momento, la verdad necesitaba distraerse y alejarse de todo, las relaciones políticas, el ejército de los muertos, el conflicto en si seguir su pensamiento o su corazón, todo era un caos… Pero lo único que sabia en ese momento es que necesitaba un rato para relajarse y dejarse llevar.

* * *

_**Daenerys & Tyrion**_

* * *

La madre de dragones había decidido ir a reflexionar y tratar de calmarse a dónde se encontraban sus hijos. Ella acariciaba la cabeza de Drogon y Rhaegal; más que nada este último. Los dragones demostraban cierta inactividad en sus acciones, parecían cansados y sin ánimos. Lord Tyrion que había visualizado a su majestad, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad? -le preguntó preocupado.

Daenerys agachó ligeramente su mirada y continuó acariciándolos. -Están tristes mis hijos… -

-¿Tristes? -Tyrion se acercó al lado suyo y los miró detalladamente a ambos. -Bueno… Si los veo algo… decaídos, es… Es muy notorio majestad. -

-No finjas… No sabes cómo se encuentran. -

-Lo… lo lamento majestad, no interactúo muy seguido con dragones… Con ebrios y algunos burros sí… Pero creo que no es el caso. -

Daenerys río levemente, sin dejar de acariciarlos. -Si no mal recuerdo, tú solo liberaste a Rhaegal y a Viserion sin mi permiso en Meeren. -

-Así fue majestad. -

-¿Y no te dio miedo? Pudiste ser cena para mis hijos… Ellos no habían comido en mucho tiempo… -

-Lo sé, por eso mismo fui a liberarlos… Como les dije a Missandei y a Grey Worm, vivir encerrado y a oscuras no es la mejor manera para crecer sano y fuerte… Y si le soy honesto, casi me cagué en mis pantalones… Me arrepiento mil veces no haberlo hecho ebrio… Después de todo si lo hubiera hecho así, significa que tuve una buena aventura en un burdel. -

-Siempre hablas de tragos y burdeles… Y desde que te conozco solo has bebido un par de ocasiones. Nunca has ido a alguno de esos sitios. -

-Bueno majestad, las circunstancias no han sido las más apropiadas para ello… En especial si viajas limitado en aspectos femeninos. -

-¿Limitado en aspectos femeninos? -

-La mayoría de nuestra gente son hombres… Muchos de ellos no tienen ya a su amigo para disfrutar una buena noche de fiestas por lo cual ellos no se preocupan por necesidades… La otra mayoría resuelven con lo que tienen entre ellos… En especial si hay caballos disponibles… Yo en lo personal preferiría una buena aventura acogedora, sin preocupaciones. -

-En otras palabras lo que quieres decir es que solo estamos Missandei y yo en tus necesidades. ¿Acaso Missandei no te atrae para tus satisfacciones? -

-Eh… No majestad, la verdad no quiero faltarles el respeto a ninguna de ustedes y menos a usted majestad… Además si no mal recuerdo, Grey Worm tiene una especie de relación con Missandei… Cualquier acto llevaría seguramente a mi decapitación o algunos objetos punteagudos en mi cuerpo… Y la verdad no tengo buenas experiencias con objetos punteagudos, sobre todo con esos afilados. -

-Hablas mucho… -

-Lo lamento majestad… Pero devolviendo al tema, ¿Puedo suponer que los dragones estén tristes debido a la perdida de Viserion? -

-Así es… Era su hermano, sobre todo para Rhaegal… El cual fue su gemelo. -

Tyrion se acercó lentamente a Rhaegal e instintivamente le tocó con cierto cuidado.

-Cuando los liberé, no recuerdo exactamente quién era quién… Estaba muy oscuro y no podía diferenciar sus colores… Asumo que era Rhaegal quien confió de primera mano en mí… Aún así, fuese quién fuese, me perdonaron la vida. -

-Y tú la de ellos… Nadie hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste por mis hijos… -

-Era lo que consideré más apropiado, majestad… ¿Usted se encuentra bien? Por todo lo sucedido allí dentro. -

-Estoy bien. -

-Bueno… Majestad, recuerde que si necesita a alguien para hablar o reflexionar, estoy disponible para usted. Después de todo soy su mano, sino no tendría sentido ser una buena mano. -

-Lo sé. -

Tras pasar a un rato, Daenerys terminó marchandose. Pero no antes sin dejarle instrucciones a Tyrion acerca del cuidado y alimentación de los dragones; después de todo, él era quién se encargaba de hacer posible todas las necesidades y requerimientos de su reina. Primero reunió a varios inmaculados y Dothraki y le pidió a Missandei hacerles comunicar la necesidad de su reina, la cual requería varios suministros alimenticios para los dragones.

Tras un rato, Tyrion volvió a inspeccionar el terreno donde se encontraban ellos. Al parecer ese sitio les gustó puesto que justo donde estaban, soltaba el conducto de chimeneas de las herrerías de Winterfell por lo cual el fuego les calentaba. En su inspección, no pudo evitar quedarse observándolos… Después de todo él siempre quiso uno. En ese momento Jon le sorprende por detrás.

-¿Platicando con los dragones? -

-La verdad a estas alturas todo es posible… En especial si sabes que una horda de muertos viene camino a ti. -

Jon sonrió y le apoyó su mano en el hombro. -Vine a ver si veía a Dany. ¿Sabes dónde está? -

-Me parece que fue a ver si conseguía cuál era su dormitorio… Supondré que compartirá con el tuyo. -

-¿Por qué lo dices? -

-No es secreto para nadie que estos días has intimado con la reina, en especial el día en que perdió a su hijo… ¿Sabes las consecuencias que eso pueda traer? -

-Lo sé… Y créeme que he querido que todo eso no hubiese pasado. -

-Te estás comprometiendo con algo que quizás vaya más allá de lo que podemos controlar… Sabes bien que aquí en Westeros no tiene apoyo de nadie, las únicas personas que la apoyaban ya o están muertas o están capturadas… Y ni hablar del norte, de por sí aún no se acostumbran a verme… a un simple enano que lo único que buscaba era pasar su vida en un burdel. -

-Lo sé… Lo sé bien… -

-El único consejo que puedo darte es que por el momento lo más importante es salvar nuestro pellejo… Ya después podremos ver como cae todo esto. -

-Será mejor que trate de arreglar este asunto… -

-O empeorarlo… La reina ahorita anda golpeada sentimentalmente, perdió un hijo y la gente a la que ella venía a salvar, parece clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello. -

-Eso no pasará… Ya verás, todo se solucionará. -

-Me gustaría creer que eso será así. -

* * *

_**Arya & Sansa**_

* * *

-Gracias por su ayuda Sir Davos. -le agradeció Sansa al caballero de las cebollas, el cual gentilmente asentía.

-Si necesita algún otro, por favor no dude en acudir a mí -dicho esto, Ser Davos se retiró.

Arya entraba por el pasillo por lo cual ambos asintieron en forma de saludo, para proseguir y llegar hasta su hermana. -¿Y esa carta? -

-Sir Davos me estaba ayudando a redactar una carta. -

-¿Una carta? ¿Para quién? -

-No tiene importancia, asuntos políticos de Winterfell... ¿Ya viste a Jon?-

Arya sonrió y asintió. -Así es… No creí volverlo a ver de nuevo. -

-Pasaste gran parte del día con él, por lo visto tuvieron mucho de qué hablar. -

-Así es… Aún así… Todavía falta mucho por contar. -ella de saltó de golpe y se sentó en un banquillo mientras sus piernas bailaban.

Sansa observó este comportamiento y sonrió. -Desde que llegaste de nuevo a Winterfell, no te había visto tan alegre… Pareciera que volviste a ser la Arya que todos recordábamos y no esa fría asesina. -

-No malinterpretes las cosas. -aclaró tratando de ser nuevamente fría y seca.

-No trates de engañarme Arya… Cualquiera pudiera suponer que te gusta Jon. -

Arya instintivamente le dio una fuerte mirada y de un rápido salto, se abalanzó hacia el sitio donde estaba su hermana, para sacar una daga y clavarla en la mesa. -Yo soy nadie… Yo no trato de engañar a nadie porque soy nadie… No tengo nada que ocultar ni nada que mostrar, lo único que busco es venganza ante todos aquellos que nos hicieron daño… Cuida tus palabras Sansa, en Braavos… Una falta de respeto puede conducir a un duro castigo. -dicho esto sacó su daga del mesón y la guardó. Para darse media vuelta y retirarse.

-Yo… Solo bromeaba. -susurró por lo bajo Lady Sansa.

* * *

_**Last Hearth…**_

En las tierras solitarias de los alrededores de Last Hearth, tres cazadores norteños intentaban darle a tiro a unos ciervos que huían desesperadamente de ellos. Pese a ser de tarde; la constante nevada hacia dificultar la visión, como si fuera poco a percepción de ellos, la nieve comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad cada vez más.

-¡Oye!... ¡Deberíamos parar, esta mierda está cayendo con más fuerza! -le comentó uno de los cazadores al más joven del grupo.

-Sí nos vamos, no tendremos cena para hoy… ¡No sabemos cuánto tiempo durará este invierno! -

-¡El invierno ya está aquí! Fue una cagada de nosotros no prepararnos antes… Si no conseguimos alimentos, debemos marchar al sur de inmediato. –

-Está bien… Vayamos a refugiarnos de la tormenta en Last Hearth. Con un poco de suerte Last River esté congelado y podamos pasar cabalgando sobre el. –

-¿Last hearth no estaba abandonado esa mierda? –

-¿Y qué importa? Nos servirá de refugio mientras… No nos dará tiempo regresar a Winterfell. –

-Si no mal recuerdo está el hijo de Lord Umber a cargo… Un pequeño niño de 10 u 11 años… No todos los hombres de la casa Umber perecieron en la batalla de los bastardos, quedaron muy pocos bajo el mando del chico, tal vez pod… -un fuerte rugido retumbó los oídos de los cazadores, interrumpiendo su camino e intimidándolos.

-¿¡Pero qué puta mierda fue eso!? –

Los cazadores trataban de buscar desesperadamente el origen de semejante ruido, cuando de repente pudieron observar a lo lejos como desde el cielo caía una enorme llamarada de color azul la cual calcineraba las tierras del castillo de Last Hearth. Atemorizados, los tres cazadores dieron marcha atrás y emprendieron lo más rápido posible su camino hacia Winterfell; tras ver como la llamarada seguía la ruta hacia ellos.

-¡Date prisa! ¡Más rápido joder! –le gritaba uno a su caballo, el cual cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía.

En un instante la llamarada cesó y desapareció en la abundante nieve. Los cazadores miraban de reojo hacia sus espaldas tratando de ver la causa de semejante espectáculo, de pronto una sombra alada surcó el cielo encima de ellos y nuevamente rugió para exhalar otra abundante llamarada que cubrió todo el paso a los norteños.

-¡Es un dragón! –dijo uno al poder visualizar a la criatura entre las nubes.

-¿¡Es la reina de dragones!? ¿¡Qué diablos le pasa!? –

-No… No creo… Que sea la madre de dragones. –respondió uno tras señalar una extraña masa negra que se desplazaba por la tierra y se aproximaba a ellos a una increíble velocidad.

-¿Qué putas mierdas es e… -no le dio oportunidad si quiera de caer en cuenta lo que lo había matado… Una ola oscura de cientos de miles de muertos se desplazaba a una velocidad inimaginable mientras seguía su camino hacia el sur.

La cantidad de estas criaturas era impresionante ya que desde lo lejos se podía confundir con una especie de bosque viviente o una enorme nube en el suelo. Last Hearth quedó devastada por aquel fuego azul, siendo consumida y devorada a cenizas… El pequeño Ned Umber; junto a sus acompañantes se pudieron visualizar entre la enfurecida horda que atravesaba el sitio corriendo y ganando cada vez más velocidad.

Tormund; quien se encontraba a lo lejos en un peñasco de Lonely Hills, despertó a sus acompañantes quienes habían montado un pequeño campamento, pudieron observar estupefactos la escena.

-El ejercito de muertos… -comentó Beric Dondarrion atónito y aún adormecido.

-Siguen al Rey nocturno en su dragón. –señaló Tormund a la lejana luz azul que surcaba los cielos.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que van tan rápido? ¡Miren a qué velocidad van! –comentó un aún confundido Eddison Tollet tras los eventos del muro y su consecuencia en Castle Black.

-Seguramente apretaron el paso después de que los ríos y lagos se congelaron… Observen bien, miren como Last River está completamente congelado... Ya no tienen por qué ir lento. –aseguró Beric al deducir la situación.

-Atraviesan sin problemas Last River… Y seguirán atravesando sin problemas cualquier otro. –agregó Tormund mientras se disponía a recoger sus cosas. –Guarden todo, debemos llegar a Winterfell antes que ellos. –

-¿Y cómo llegaremos antes? Si seguimos esta ruta nos cogerán… Y no en la forma que a ti te gusta. –comentó Edd.

-Iremos por el camino principal, más abajo por aquí deben haber caballos en algunos establos… Los tomaremos y yendo recto deberíamos llegar mucho antes que ellos. –aclaró Beric.

-Démonos prisa… O de lo contrario seremos cadáver fresco para el Rey Nocturno. –aseguró Tormund.

* * *

_**Kings' Landing…**_

Finalmente en la capital los ciudadanos pudieron dar un enorme alivio y aplaudir a su reina; la cual cumplió con lo prometido, les trajo seguridad y resguardo a toda su gente. Las campanas sonaban en señal de que la flota Greyjoy en compañía de la guardia dorada estaba por desembarcar en el puerto de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos se acercaban en multitud para poder presenciar tal leyenda; la compañía dorada, jamás pudieron creer estar siendo protegidos y disfrutando los servicios de la misma.

En el puerto; los soldados Lannister y soldados reales, despejaron camino para mayor seguridad en el descenso de sus invitados a la ciudad capital. Por su parte; Cersei Lannister disfrutaba ampliamente la llegada de estos, observando desde lo más alto de su balcón como miles de naves anclaban en la bahía de Blackwater.

-Me da mucho placer comunicarle que la compañía dorada al fin llegó a King's Landing, majestad. –le comentó Qyburn por detrás con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente Qyburn… Bajemos y esperemos a nuestros invitados. –

-¿Está complacida majestad? –

-En efecto. Ya veremos la cara de esa Usurpadora cuando vea a mi nuevo ejército. –musitó con una gran sonrisa mientras daba la espalda a la ventana y se dirigía junto con Qyburn al salón real.

La balanza nuevamente estuvo de parte de la reina de los siete reinos, cuando de aquellas grandes naves comenzaron a salir docenas de enormes Elefantes de guerra, cubiertos con una especie de armadura dorada en la cabeza y torso. Estas bestias inmediatamente retumbaron toda la ciudad con sus estruendosos sonidos.

Euron Greyjoy quien se bajó de su nave solo pudo sonreír eufóricamente y contemplar tal magnífico espectáculo. ¡Miles de hombres marchando hacia las entradas de la ciudad en formación, junto a una manada entera de elefantes adultos entre sus filas! –Ahora sí que me cogí a la reina. –susurró para sí mismo.

Theon Greyjoy había logrado con éxito infiltrarse entre los hombres de la compañía dorada que junto a su equipo, marchaban en fila mezclándose con el resto de soldados. Éstos llevaban el uniforme de la compañía, con unos enormes yelmos que les cubrían por completo su cabeza y por ende sus identidades. Aunque habían integrantes que no llevaban yelmos, la mayoría sí.

Entre susurros uno de los hombres de Theon le dijo. -No puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado, logramos joder a varios soldados de la compañía dorada y apoderarnos de estos maravillosos trajes… Me siento como un caballero de oro. -

-Les jodidos fácil… Y es aún más fácil cuando se les inyecta un poco de veneno de calamar de las islas de hierro. -musitó otro de los hombres con orgullo.

-Recuerden que mientras menos tiempo pasemos aquí, mejor será para Yara. -comentó Theon.

-Y para nosotros… ¡Miren! Ese debe ser el comandante de la compañía dorada. -les dijo uno mientras señala a un excéntrico caballero que cabalgaba en un gran corcel blanco hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

-Y allí va Euron. -le respondió Theon al ver como el mencionado, también cabalgaba detrás suyo.

Los susodichos guerreros entraron galopando a toda velocidad a las calles de King's Landing, donde muchos hogareños y comerciantes les aplaudían y aclamaban. Euron alzaba sus brazos en señal de grandeza, sin embargo una extraña situación le llamó la atención. -¿Desde cuándo cae nieve en este puto lugar? -

-No estaba al tanto que poseían este clima en la capital de Westeros. Sí se me hubiera informado con antelación hubiéramos venido más preparados. -le comentó el comandante Harry Strickland a un Euron confundido.

-¿Acaso temen que se les congele las pelotas? Solo es un poco de nieve, no congela ni la verga más flácida. -

-Será mejor que nos presentes a la reina, de lo contrario nos sentiremos un poco incómodos. -

Euron lo miró aún más confuso y solo le dijo "Está bien" -Marica. -

Dentro del castillo de la capital, en la gran sala del trono. El ejército Lannister y el ejército real acompañaban en fila a la reina a de los siete reinos, la cual esperaba con ansias conocer a la nueva visita. Junto a ella se encontraban Qyburn y Ser Gregor.

-¡Majestad! -le gritó Euron alegremente con los brazos levantados, este gesto hizo incomodar a la reina, lo cual 'la montaña' se interpuso entre el camino de ambos. -¡Muévete pared! -le ordenó el pelinegro, pero la montaña solo se limitó a empujarlo ligeramente, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo a una distancia considerable.

El comandante de los mercenarios solo ignoró tal escena y pasó de largo de un Euron ya más que confundido. Él al estar presente de la reina, se arrodilló solemnemente.

-Es un honor y privilegio poder estar aquí ante su presencia; majestad, tener tal dicha de prestarle mis servicios y poder protegerla de cualquier amenaza. Déjeme presentarme; Harry Strickland, comandante actual de la gran y famosa compañía dorada, reconocida por sus múltiples victorias y batallas en las tierras de Essos. -

Cersei le dio una gran sonrisa y se inclinó un poco ante él. -Bienvenido a Westeros, comandante. Quedé impresionada al ver su devastador ejército y su colección de elefantes. -

-Muchas gracias majestad. Como verá, lo prometido fue deuda, hemos traído todo lo necesario para garantizar la paz y victoria ante cualquier guerra. -

Euron se molestó ante tal recibimiento y se levantó de golpe del suelo, acercándose hecho una fiera. -¿¡A qué se debió esa bienvenida, eh!? -le preguntó exaltado a Ser Gregor. El cual solo miraba fijamente a la nada.

-Euron, ¡Basta! A no ser que quieras que Ser Gregor te aplaste como una cucaracha. Ven aquí ya. -

Él se molestó aún más, pero se relajó al comprender a quién era que le estaba gritando. Tras acercársele a la reina, le preguntó. -¿Por qué diablos está nevando allá fuera? Cuando me fui había un calor endemoniado y ahora está para tirarse en plena calle a dormir. -

-No es nada de importancia. -aseguró ella.

-¿A qué no? ¿Desde cuándo nieva en King's Landing? -

-Eso no te incumbe. -

-A mí no, pero creo que al exquisito señor de aquí presente teme porque se les congele las bolas doradas. -

Harry lo miró de reojo y comentó. -No se me informó que estas tierras presentaran climas fríos; aunque mis hombres puedan tolerarlo, mis elefantes no. Requieren abundante pasto y vegetación para su alimentación. ¿Quién me puede asegurar que tendrán lo necesario para conservar su salud? -

-Me gustaría poder aliviar su preocupación comandante Strickland. -intervino Qyburn. -En Westeros sí poseemos climas muy fríos en el norte y más allá. Sin embargo no ha habido registro alguno en la historia que en estas tierras sureñas cayera nieve. Suponemos que es debido a la llegada del invierno en las tierras norteñas; aún así no es para preocuparse, la cantidad de nieve que ha caído sobre nosotros estos días no ha sido alarmante ni ha logrado influenciar el calor del gran sol. -

-Créale a mi mano Qyburn; comandante Strickland, es posiblemente la mente más brillante e inteligente de toda Westeros. -

-Está bien, si lo dice usted majestad… Supongo que no habrá de qué preocuparse. –

* * *

_**Winterfell…**_

Mientras tanto en Winterfell, las cosas comenzaron a ir más activas. El campo de los alrededores de la fortaleza comenzó a cambiar radicalmente; en un trabajo en conjunto, los Dothraki, Inmaculados, salvajes y norteños construían a toda velocidad las órdenes dadas por sus líderes. En los extremos del castillo yacían construidas varias catapultas de manera y varias más en plena construcción, más afuera de ellos se encontraban cimientos de vidriagon; los cuales en una mezcla entre ellos, la madera y las cuerdas se elaboraba un improvisado pero increíblemente largo, muro de espigas y púas de este material. La idea era de construir varios muros que rodearan el castillo, la única forma que tenían los muertos para penetrar esos anillos defensivos era escalándolos; y al ser de cristal de dragón, explotarían con el mínimo roce.

-Estupenda idea… ¿Fue tuya no? –le comentó Sandor Clegane a Tyrion Lannister, mientras cargaba consigo un gran tronco de madera y lo depositaba en el suelo.

-Así es. –respondió el pequeño Lannister. –Mientras más rápido terminemos esto, será mejor para todos.

-Iríamos más rápido si algunos pendejos se pusieran a trabajar. –

Tyrion lo miró de reojo. –Estoy trabajando, no he descansado desde que llegué aquí esta mañana. –

-Se nota, sino ahorita mismo estarías cogiendo con alguna golfa allá dentro. –

-Es lo que más me entristece, créeme. –

-Cuando toda esta mierda termine… Necesitaré un buen trago. –

-Cuando toda esta mierda termine… Te acompañaré en esos buenos tragos. –

* * *

_**Bran & Brianne**_

* * *

-¿Me mandó a llamar Lord Bran? –preguntó Brianne de Tarth quien entró lo más pronto posible al despacho del joven Stark.

-No soy un Lord; y así es, tengo un encargo para ti. –le respondió con su típico tono de voz.

-¿Un encargo? ¿En qué le puedo ser útil? –

-Necesito que me lleves hacia abajo, hasta las puertas principales de Winterfell. –

-Claro, será un placer. –Brianne obedeció sin cuestionar y lo llevó en su silla de rueda hacia las afueras del castillo. -¿Por qué quiso que lo trajera hasta aquí afuera? Puede enfermarse. –

-Observa. –Bran le apuntó hacia el camino, donde en ese justo instante entraba un encapuchado cabalgando en un caballo blanco.

El hombre detuvo su corcel y se bajó para posteriormente amarrarlo a uno de los establos que estaba al lado, cuando el sujeto se quitó la capucha quedó estupefacto al ver a quienes pudo ver.

-Sir… Jaime. –susurró Brianne.

Jaime quedó en shock pero no por ver a Brianne.

-Bienvenido a Winterfell nuevamente Sir Jaime. Lady Brianne, le presento al autor de que Brandon Stark quedara paralitico. -


End file.
